


Vantage Point

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: F/F, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Vanea helps Sharla get a better look.
Relationships: Sharla/Vanea (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Kudos: 8





	Vantage Point

“Vanea…” Sharla was red in the face as the Machina held her up. “What are you doing?”

“I assumed you would like a better view, Sharla.” She smiled at her, that soft smile that could make anyone’s heart melt. “Was I incorrect?”

“Just warn a Homs next time.” She sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder. “You nearly gave me a heart attack!”

“I apologize, I did not realize Homs scared so easily.” Vanea adjusted her grasp on Sharla. “I’ll be more careful next time.”

“Thank you…” She settled into Vanea’s hold and looked up. “This is a pretty good vantage point, let me see…”

Vanea chuckled, looking up at her with bright eyes. “I love you, Sharla.”

“Hm?” She looked down, head tilting to the side. “Did you say something, Vanea?”

“No…” Vanea shook her head. “Do not worry about that, Sharla.”


End file.
